


Build relationships chapter

by Cross_Z_Magma



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Z_Magma/pseuds/Cross_Z_Magma
Summary: I try to make all character relationships, note: chapter 1 is not to well done cause i was rushing through it and i did not realise how bad it was but chapter 2 is done better. Sorry i have exam have to postpone this project to november hope you all can understand





	1. Sento's Learn not to eat misora's food

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so i might not be so good. Read my second chapter it is a improved version with Banjou/Misora.

(Kiryuu Sento/Isurugi Misora) chapter 1 "What a great morning to start off a day just hope there are no battle today!"said sento when misora just woke up and came to ask sento if there is breakfast. Sento reply her saying that he did not cook today, so she wanted take a cup ramen to eat when she found out that Sento ate all her premium cup ramen she bought so she got angry and ask him to pay up but sento did not have money so she said "you do not have money so you pay back by sex." Sento tried to reason with her but fail so he gave in and went back into the base and misora suggested that they should do it in the bottle purifying machine since there is a lock there so nobody can find out.Sento agreed cause he do not want anybody especially kazumi to find out or else he will come and attack him,so when he entered the machine he started striping and putting on a condom while Misora strip ,Sento and misora did not need have foreplay cause the are already aroused so sento slowly put his penis inside misora's vagina and started thrushing in and out of her which cause her to moan so loudly that if sento did not soundproof the machine her voice could be heard,he got faster and faster that even misora could not catch her breath when sento says "I... am... going... to....cum!"when he cum inside the condom to took it off and went out of the machine to put condom on the table and wear he clothes and started to add all of his liquid into a boiling tube and evaporate it and threw the condom in the dustbin and bring the trash bag out to throw so the others will not know,misora said "this is what happen if you eat my stuff."

next chapter is banjou and misora.stay tune to read more about it


	2. Banjou's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we have sento/misora this time it is banjou/misora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Read What i wrote and i did not like it so i improved myself in this chapter

"Misora! I am back"shouted Banjou, misora came up and ask where are the others so Banjou replied "sento went to find his mother while bakazumin (kazumin) when to find Rogue (Gentoku) to Raise Their Hazard level to Counter Evolt." Misora ask Banjou if they could go to a hotel cause Sawa saw a blueprint of a new power up and wanted to help in developing the new power to counter Evolt so she need the whole lab that is why I do not want to stay here or i may disturb her, Banjou Agreed to this.

When they reach they found out that there are only left with a queen size bedroom so no choice they took the room. Banjou said he will go for a bath while she sleep and went in the bathroom forgetting to lock the door, he strip and started showering until suddenly he got hug at the back of him it was misora without clothes banjou was embarrassed and ask why is she here. She confessed "I want to stay with you i love you Banjou." And flip him around and kiss him on his lips.

They came out of the bathroom and went up the bed and misora started to suck banjou's cock, then banjou started to moan out of pleasure and misora sped up until he come this time it was banjou's turn he started to lick her pussy slowly as she moan he get faster until she cum in his mouth. Time for the main course, banjou asked misora if she wants him to wear condom but misora said "i am willing to have a child with you so let's not have condom on to increase the pleasure." With that banjou started to slowly insert his cock inside her pussy slowly and started to move slowly until misora got unpatience and ask hin to go faster Banjou told her not to regret it and started to thrust faster and faster inside her until he cum, he did not pull out his cock and decided to leave it inside while they hug and slept in each others hand.

They second day she bought a pregnancy test and put in inside her pussy and the result is negative. She threw the thing away and pack up ready to go back to nasita with banjou Next chapter is Sento with Sawa stay tune to read more about this story so Ciao


End file.
